Chasm Burnam
'Chasm Burnam belongs to Capn Rin Scotts. ' History Originally, Chasm was meant to be a Goddess. Who decided this? It was her mother, Trivia, alone. She planned on making a girl in her image (her preferred image) and making her into a Goddess she would be proud to call her daughter. Her plans went deeper, of course. She planned on using Chasm to take down Jupiter. She wanted power--more power--and she figured that if she could create a truly pure being, that being would be able to produce the most powerful and pure spells and magic even beyond Trivia's own capability. So she set to work. She created a girl and aged her six years. Then she began to teach her of magic and how she should live. Chasm was to never love, never make love, never listen to another person's voice, except for Trivia's. She was never to study anything but magic and she was never allowed to speak, except for during rituals and spells. During this time, Trivia did learn to love her daughter. Very much so, since she was generally alone herself. It took two years to train Chasm to perfection. And in this time she had been without many emotions that Trivia dubbed "impure." She was also never let out of a three-room home during these years. One room she slept in and ate in, one room was used for studying and rituals, and the last was a bathroom and kitchen. At eight years old, Trivia knew she was ready. She attempted to preform a ritual to make Chasm a goddess. It failed. Trivia determined it was her young age. So she kept Chasm bound up in the apartment yet again. This time, until she was sixteen. For the many years, she continued her studies. Trivia's plans changed slightly. She would make Chasm a Goddess after she dethroned Jupiter, rather than before. And for the first time in her life, Chasm stepped out into the world. Trivia told Chasm to wait there, in the forest, as she was being summoned by Jupiter. He had discovered her plan. As Chasm waited, a group of hikers past by her. Among them was a boy her age named Noah Marcus. He spoke to her. To her, his voice was the most beautiful, ever. She imagined an angel might have sounded like him. That was also when she felt love for the first time. And she spoke back to him. She went along with the hikers' group. They spoke more, and they laughed and joked. Meanwhile, Trivia was being told by Jupiter to bring the pure child to him, so that he could destroy her in front of Trivia. When Trivia found Chasm, she brought her to him. She explained that Chasm was no longer completely pure---therefore her abilities were no longer stronger than Trivia's. Jupiter still felt that Trivia should be punished. He saw the love for Chasm in her heart. So he made a deal with her. Chasm would live, as long as she was taken to camp and would never see Trivia again. Unfortunately, Trivia agreed. She sent Chasm away. And Jupiter was delighted in Trivia's sadness. Personality Chasm is a quiet girl for the most part. Quiet in a way that she knows something that you don't, or as if she's gazing into the future. A wise quiet, I suppose you could say. And that's just one way to describe her; wise. Chasm is wise beyond her years. Often she is more than happy to help anyone along the way of life. Since she has extensive knowledge on things that involve magic and seeing into the future, you can pretty much always trust her advice. When it comes to fighting she's more than happy to put up a good fight. When she faces oppenents who are clearly weaker than her, she will toy with them and often won't even use a weapon. Not that she usually does, anyways, as magic is her preferred offense. Beyond this veil of her personality lies an entirely different girl. A girl who easily falls in love with boys and enjoys to gossip about celebrities and others. A girl who gets nervous when she has to go out in front of people and speak. Category:Age 16 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Children of Trivia Category:Fourth Cohort Category:Capn Rin Scotts Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair